Sakura Kitaōji
Sakura Kitaōji is one of the main characters in the series Aikatsu!. Sakura comes from a famous kabuki theatre troupe family and as a result has learned many ancient Japanese arts ever since her childhood. a very calm, polite, and soft-spoken idol . She is very friendly and a hard worker. The primary brand that Sakura uses is Aurora Fantasy. Her birthday is on April 6. Yuri Feats With Mizuki Kanzaki *In the beginning, she was shy to uncover the reason for why she decided to become an idol to Ichigo, but it was reviled since she curiously questioned Ichigo to check if she was inspired by Mizuki too, yet she retreated back. *With the appearance of the Kitaouji Theatre, she taught Ichigo the uniformed soul about the occurrence on that day, at that hour, at that night she watched Mizuki's live stage on TV, that shining stage was forever embedded deep within her eyes, that yet-unseen brilliance to her shook her soul and prevented her the relief of sleep, such is when she made her heartfelt decision to become an idol one day. *When Ichigo knew that she look up to Mizuki too, her cheeks blushed and she got shy while looking down. *The reason why she kept training hard for the Appeals: it's because she wanted Mizuki to see her very best. *At the summer tour course, she considered Mizuki to be the guardian angel of their unit STAR ANIS. *Kaede's suggestion of the winner's prize at the water sports concert, of earning Mizuki's kiss, made her cry excitedly with her cheeks blushing. General *Before her first fashion show audition, she held hands with Ichigo for a while time, next on she told her older brother who just came by that she's not alone because she had a "wonderful senpai" by her side as she referred to Ichigo. *For meeting Green Grass in the glasshouse for the first time in her life, she was blushing. *After receiving the Premium Rare Blooming Coord cards from Green Grass, she understood that Elina and Lisa have always been by her side from that day, forevermore, then she received their hug. *Upon hearing of Ichigo's problem of participating in Angely Bear commercial as well as the audition, she said in a Kitaoji theater that even if she was to walk through flame and torrent, she would gladly engrave one or two dances upon her own soul for her sake. *At Summer Pool Land, she was shy to show the other girls her swimsuit. *Because she realized Otome's developed influence on her character, she blushed and looked away. *At Valentine's Day, she stated that she fell in love with Maria and her house. *Clung to Aoi's arm to accompany her to the sweats table on which she recommended her a green tea roll cake plate. Gallery Anime 226 884467.jpg Anime 226 1325449.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.01 07.49.38.gif Videotogif 2018.12.01 08.22.06.gif Anime 227 735276.jpg (360P - mp4) Aikatsu! Episode 30 1022104.jpg Screenshot_20190504-204357.png Videotogif_2019.05.06_20.33.26.gif Screenshot_20190717-203350.png Anime_41910_1.gif D87233047add71a05b9a2d0a68dda714-720p_507673.jpg Category: Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Moe